Can I trust them?
by ink angel
Summary: Continues right after REbel Angels. Gemma her thoughts,freaky dreams, e.t.c A fated meeting in Hyde park.kartik and gemma romance in later chapters. Read on.


OK… ) Now this chapter starts right after Rebel Angels.-I know, I know this story is under A Great And Terrible Beauty; but never mind. Here goes…

(Quoting from book: chapter forty nine-Rebel Angels)

"And allegiance to the Order…is that the only fealty you require of me? "

Why does this one question have the power to push the breath from me?

"Yes," I whisper, without turning around. "That is all."

In a rustle of velvet and silk, I am through the door trailing the scent of juniper, the silence and the shadow of a whisper: _For now_…

(Alright, NOW the story starts)

It has been two days since I met with Kartik in the tavern. Two days since I spoke to him about his allegiance. Two very hectic days.

First, was my meeting with Ms. McCleethy. Whish I regret to say didn't go very well. Then, I had to attend the dinner with Simon and his family. Which would have turned out more enjoyable if Grandmamma wasn't whispering to me at every mouthful on proper etiquette.

Simon had out the best silver, polished and shined, together with stark white linen tablecloths lined with French lace. The whole set-up made u feel like you were dining with a king. Simon took it into his stride to place his hand on mine whenever he got the chance. I didn't really mind at all, except for that gnawing feeling saying that this isn't quite right. I wouldn't mind getting married to Simon- if I was not in the Order that is. I just couldn't bring myself to tell another person with the fear of them thinking me mentally unstable.

I returned home to a restless sleep with foggy dreams.

"_Gemma! Gemma! How could you? We have been your friends throughout and you give all the Power to that goddamned Indian man and Mother Elena! How could you? DO you not CARE about Ann wanting to be beautiful? Or me?" shouted Felicity. We were standing in Pippa's shrine. I just finished telling them who I divided to Power to._

"_I'm so sorry Fee. I didn't think-,"_

" _I can't believe you Gemma Doyle! You didn't even give ANY to the Order. Isn't that what you were supposed to do? They'll get you Gemma…We'll get you…" _

_Felicity beckoned to Ann huddled against the wall glaring at me. They were suddenly consumed in black flames and a thick fog rolled in. All around me was dark and the air was filled with a booming voice. " Our Dear Gemmaaaa, you can't ssstop usss. Togetherrr with Circe…we shallll returnnn and dessstroy the Order ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

_No! No! NO! This can't be happening. All my mother sacrificed for me. Would I lose dear Kartik? Circe has no use for them. Felicity and Ann would have their souls corrupted. What's happening? They're not even in the realms. Why is Gods name did I give Power to Mother Elena…and Kartik. What's happening! All these thoughts were running through me. The Power so strong in my veins. Waiting to burst. Circe hungry for it all._

I awake in cold sweat. The Sun is just starting to rise. Thank God is was just a dream. But, unfortunately, my dreams seem to always have an uncanny habit of foreseeing the future or holding an unpleasant message. _No, Gemma. It was just a dream and nothing more. Just go back to sleep. _As much as I tried, I wouldn't fall asleep. I knew I would be pulled into the whirlpool of another dream. So, I got dressed, ate a bit of toast and crept out of the house . Grandmamma would never approve of a young lady going out at the crack of dawn alone. I would be returning to Spence in a weeks time together with Felicity and Ann. I had to find a way to divide the Power equally and safely. In had to be the strong one, the Holder of all and protect the Order and its members. But right now, I just wanted my friends, a normal life and a protective arm around me. I find my thoughts straying to Kartik. _I wonder what he's doing now. Most probably sleeping. His breath slow and easy, a lean and muscular body in a mess of blankets with musky scent about him. _

I find myself in Hyde park walking towards the fountain. The rising sun making my red hair glow like fire and my skin shine radiantly. The fresh morning air is a remedy to my nerves. Against the horizon, I see a figure strolling towards me. Head bent, and a cloak pulled over. _Most probably just another person fancying a walk at six in the morning. _

Sitting down under a tree next to the fountain, I lie my head back on its trunk and close my eyes. Then suddenly, "Gemma!"

OK. That's it for chapter one. Reviews PLEASEEE! TQTQTQ…XD hope you guys enjoyed that.


End file.
